


After The Fight

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [15]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Attempts Angst, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Peridot has had a fight with Lapis, and now Lapis won't talk to her.





	After The Fight

"It was never my intention to hurt you..."  
Lapis didn't reply from inside the barn. Peridot sighed, and was tempted to take a step inside, but she decided not to. She didn't want to get pulled out again by a giant hand made of water.  
Instead she closed the door again and sat down closely, and leaned against it.  
It had been a while since she and Lapis had got along this little, and she already misses her friend.  
She hadn't meant to upset Lapis Lazuli- but she understood what happened.  
Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.


End file.
